MU2K14:New Avengers:Task Force
by Marvel Universe 2K14
Summary: Luke Cage and his team of Avengers continue to fight on as the secondary team of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

NEW AVENGERS:TASK FORCE #1

REGROUP AND REVIVE PART 1

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

(*Note*) Following takes place two weeks after the events of Shattered Alliance.

Hidden A.I.M. Base:

Luke Cage:Let's tak'em down,guys!  
:We're all behind you,Luke.

The man known as Luke Cage and his Avengers prepare to do battle with an armored battlion of A.I.M. soldiers.

A.I.. :You Avengers are a major pain, you think can completely destroy A.I.M.?  
Iron Fist:Well,we done pretty good taking down four of your base. By today this will be number five.  
A.I. :Ha! With you three?  
:(smiling) Actually,we're not just three look up.

The powered-suited commander looks up, all to see a huge surprise.  
Thing:It's Clobbering Time!

The Thing smashes into the commander's armored suit like a wrecking ball.

Thing:Thanks for assist Doc.  
: My pleasure Benjamin.  
Thing:Had enough,punk!  
A.I. :Kill them !  
Wolverine:I'd rethink that command, bub.

The commander stares at three nine inch claws in his face.

A.I. :Okay..okay..okay we surrender!  
:Wow! That was easy.  
Luke Cage:Sweet how'd the others make out.  
:Quite well  
Iron Fist:So that makes six A.I.M. bases taking down.  
Luke Cage:Not bad.

The team waits for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives as well as their ride.

:Luke just got an urgent message from Cap I have to go.  
Luke Cage:Do what you got to do.

flies off to Avengers Towers.  
(See what happens to in Lady Liberators #1)

Thing:Yo,Luke where's Carol going?  
Luke Cage:Off to see Cap,rides here guys.

Later at Avengers Mansion,dining room:

Luke Cage:Good Job,guys with everything going on lately,but I'm sensing a negative vibe in the room.  
Spider-Man:Luke, I went over this with Steve as well but..  
Luke Cage:You gotta leave the team right,man?  
Spider-Man:Sorry Luke.  
Luke Cage:No worries brother it's been a helluva ride.

The two shake hands and Spider-Man leaves the mansion.

Iron Fist:Wow,Spidey's gone.  
Wolverine: He ain't the only what went down with Summers I'm need at the school more than ever.  
Luke Cage:Damn another one, is it me?  
Mockingbird: No,Luke we all can't be active Avengers right now. I've been assigned to work with my ex-husband.  
Thing:And I'm needed back with the family.  
Luke Cage: I forget sometimes most of us have other going on besides the Avengers.

Wolverine,Thing and Mockingbird depart the dining room and the mansion.

Iron Fist:Well Luke just me,Daredevil and Doc Strange.  
Daredevil:Well Danny I've enjoyed my time with the team but..  
Iron Fist:You too Matt?  
Daredevil:(smiling) Yeah being with the team has helped me a it's time to see what I can do with my new experience.  
:I agree with Daredevil I also will take my new experience.  
Luke Cage:Well no matter what remember once an Avenger always an Avenger.  
:Indeed Luke,take care.

waves good-bye an disappears.

Luke Cage:Before you leave Matt just wanted you to know once again thank you for keeping my little girl's life.  
Daredevil:Anytime,Luke.

The two shake hands and both Luke and Danny watch the man without fear leave.

Luke Cage:Are you next to leave Danny?  
Iron Fist:I'm with you to the end,Luke.  
Luke Cage: Thanks,brother.  
Jessica Jones-Cage:Luke .. I guess everyone left ,huh?  
Luke Cage: Yeah,baby they did.  
Jessica Jones-Cage:Well Cap wants to speak to you at Avengers Tower.  
Luke Cage:Me...why?  
Jessica Jones-Cage:He said it's important.  
Luke Cage:Well then I'm off see ya later.

Meanwhile,in the Pine Barrens,New Jersey:

Hydra Agent #1:Keep firing men!  
Hydra Agent #2:Yes,sir!

For the past 48 hours the agents of the super terrorist group known as Hydra. Have been pursing the cybernetic hero known as Deathlok.

Hydra Agent #1: You can't hide from us cyborg we will find you.

Deathlok flanks from behind the group of Hydra agents. And shots each one except for the leader.

Deathlok:(smiling) Now what were you talking about finding me?  
Hydra Agent#1: Please don't kill me!  
Deathlok:What does Hydra want with me? Talk!

Suddenly,from the trees four men in black with Hydra emblems on them appear and begin to attack Deathlok.

Deathlok:You men are different I detect enhancements.

The Four continue to hold their own against the cyborg. Until a fifth member delivers a surprise attack. Leaving Deathlok immovable.

Hydra Agent #1:The Alpha squadron thank you if you didn't come along...  
Alpha Squadron Member: You'd be dead.

The Men pick up Deathlok and move through the woods.

Back at Avengers Tower:

Luke Cage: Carol?  
:Luke?  
Luke Cage:I thought Cap had to talk to you?  
:He did,he and the President.  
Luke Cage:Wow, the big O talk to you?  
:(laugh)The big O?  
Luke Cage: Yeah you know Obam...  
:I know...look Luke I..  
Luke Cage:Oh man, you're leaving the team.  
:I have to if I want to take part in this offer.  
Luke Cage: I understand sweetie we'll miss you.

Luke hugs ..

:This isn't goodbye Luke just see you later.  
Luke Cage:Fair is that She-Hulk?  
:Oh yeah she's apart of this as well. Well I better get going.  
Luke Cage:Yeah be safe Ms.M.  
:You too .

flies away with She-Hulk leaping behind enters Avengers Tower.

Luke Cage: Jarvis! How you doing?  
Jarvis: I'm quite well .  
Luke Cage:That's good.  
Jarvis: Master Rogers is waiting.  
Luke Cage:Thanks.

Luke enters the conference room.

Captain America:Luke how you holding up?  
Luke Cage:Not bad considering.  
Captain America:I know about the...team.  
Luke Cage:You do?  
Captain America:Jessica told me,that's why I called you in. Beside what we've been through.  
Luke Cage:Any sign of Summers?  
Captain America:We haven't found is searching for him.  
Luke Cage: Still can't believe what Summers did. I thought Professor X taught him better.  
Captain America: I know but he still needs to pay for his crimes.

Luke Cage:True,but you called Cap I'm here.  
Captain America: Two words,Luke regroup and revive.  
Luke Cage: Huh?  
Captain America:It's time to revive the New Avengers anew.  
Luke Cage: A whole new team like you did,somewhat?  
Captain America:Exactly,look what's Team Alpha without Team Bravo.  
Luke Cage:Cap when you start talking military...  
Captain America:Sorry,let me just show you.  
Luke Cage:Show me?

Cap points for Luke to look behind him. When Luke looks he sees a familiar figure standing in the doorway.

Luke Cage:Sweet Christmas.  
Captain America: Luke you remember Lady Sif don't you?  
Lady Sif:Hello Lucas Cage.  
Luke Cage:Hi...and it just Luke only my mama calls me Lucas.  
Lady Sif: Fair enough.  
Luke Cage: How are you once I'm sorry about Thor.  
Lady Sif: I am you for your my beloved was a great warrior he knew if he did not stop his uncle the Serpent the world would be lost.  
Luke Cage:He was a good man.  
Lady Sif:That he was,Luke Cage.  
Luke Cage: Cap,I got a feeling Sif isn't here just to say hello.  
Captain America:No,she wants to help more importantly here's your first new recruit.  
Luke Cage: Are serious,why?  
Lady Sif: (while looking at Thor's picture) I understand Thor was a member of this group of heroes for many years.I believed being apart the Avengers made him a better warrior even more a better man. I feel it can do the same for me. Besides if I hear Volstagg boast about how he taught Thor everything I may have to cut out his lying tongue.

Luke Cage:I hear what you're saying.  
Captain America:So Luke what do you think? Do you accept Sif's offer?  
Luke Cage:(smiling) I don't know if I could say no.  
Lady Sif: Thank you Luke Cage I will not disappoint you.

The two shake hands with Cap smiling in satisfaction.

Luke Cage:Welcome to the Avengers,Sif.  
Lady Sif: (smiling) I look forward to following your lead.  
Captain America:If you need more help Luke...  
Luke Cage:Actually Cap with all due respect I got this..  
Captain America: Just remember we're in this together.

Luke and Sif exit conference room and head back to the mansion.

Luke Cage:So Sif are you prepared for all this?  
Lady Sif: My friend I welcome it.

To Be Continued.

Who else will Luke choose to be apart of his team? And what has Hydra done with Deathlok? Stay Tuned...


	2. Chapter 2

NEW AVENGERS:TASK FORCE #2

REGROUP AND REVIVE PART 2

By:Chris"TheMtVernonKid"Bennett

After successfully disabling several A.I.M. bases,The Avengers celebration came to a surprising halt. Many members disbanded from the group to focus on other endeavors. Luke Cage and Iron Fist were only two members left ,until a chat with Captain America along with a surprising guest . Also the cyborg hero,Deathlok was captured by the terrorist group Hydra.

800 Fifth Avenue,New York Avengers Mansion:

Luke Cage: Well,Sif welcome to Avengers' Mansion  
my home and now yours as well.  
Lady Sif: A fine home you have. And thank you.  
Luke Cage: Everyone! I'm back.  
Iron Fist: Luke your back that was pretty fast so what did Cap want ... oh god!  
Luke Cage: Danny I believe you remember Lady Sif?  
Lady Sif: Ah yes! Iron Fist.  
Iron Fist: (smiling) Hello,Sif it's been a while.  
Luke Cage: Well,I'm off again,Danny I need you to go talk to this person.

Luke hands Iron Fist an Avengers card.  
Iron Fist: Luke are you serious?  
Luke Cage: That's right,bro.  
Iron Fist: Alright I'll get right on it,where are you going?  
Luke Cage: To find the next recruits,Sif make yourself at home. Jess! Our new guest is here.  
Jessica Jone-Cage: OK ,Luke I'll be right there.

Luke and Danny the mansion.  
Jessica Jones-Cage: OK,come on he's gone. Hello ,Sif it's good to see you again.  
Lady Sif: Yes,it's good to see you. How is the young one and who is that man?  
Jessica Jones-Cage: She's sleep but fine and as for this man well he's...  
Lady Sif: Are you being unfaithful?  
Jessica Jones-Cage: No,I love Luke this is Lawrence Price . He's here to be our new help since our last help returned to rejoin her old teammates.  
Lady Sif: A man servant?  
Jessica Jones-Cage: Yes,but Luke doesn't know yet.  
Lady Sif: I will not tell Luke if you require my silence. But I can tell he's more than just a servant.  
Lawrence Price: (smiles) Indeed.

Meanwhile,up in Harlem:

Iron Fist: Hello? Anyone here? Misty? Colleen?  
Colleen Wing: Danny,what are you doing here?  
Iron Fist: Where's Misty?  
Colleen Wing: My guess she took Ms Marvel's offer.  
Iron Fist: Offer?  
Colleen Wing: Yes, offered Misty a spot on her team. She must've taken it cause her favorite guns are gone plus Big Mama.  
Iron Fist: Wow ,Carol is leading a new team. If Big Mama is gone Misty only takes that modified sniper rifle if she's serious.  
Colleen Wing: Indeed ,well I must be going Danny or I'll miss my flight.  
Iron Fist: Where you heading,Colleen?  
Colleen Wing: Japan  
Iron Fist: Well you may have to put that trip on hold.  
Colleen Wing: Why?  
Iron Fist: Misty isn't the only one who has a choice.

Danny hands Colleen the Avengers card.

Colleen Wing: (laughing) Me an Avenger?  
Iron Fist: Yeah,you got the skills.  
Colleen Wing: (laughing) I'm sorry to laugh but...  
Iron Fist: Don't you say those words because I once thought that way.  
Colleen Wing: OK,so Luke wants me who else is apart of this? I thought he already had a team.  
Iron Fist: The old team disbanded,but now Luke is reviving it. As of right now it's just myself,Luke and Lady Sif.  
Colleen Wing: Sif? The asgardian,right?  
Iron Fist: The one and only  
Colleen Wing: Wow! But again why me? I'm good but you have an Asgardian on your side.  
Iron Fist: Simple ,because Luke trust you. I trust you,Colleen. He wants familiar people on this team.  
Colleen Wing: I see it's about trust. Then I accept his offer I'm in.

Hidden Hydra Base,Pine Barrens,New Jersey:

Hydra Agent: Madame Hydra we have the cyborg.  
Madame Hydra: Excellent where is he?  
Hydra Agent: This way.

Madame Hydra and her men enter a room with Deathlok bolted to the wall.

Madame Hydra: Look at him such power and Hydra has it.  
Hydra Agent: Madame he's coming to.  
Deathlok: Where...am I?  
Madame Hydra: Under Hydra's hold,cyborg.  
Deathlok: You really think these will hold me?

Deathlok attempts to break free but is shocked form an unknown source.

Madame Hydra: Ha! Try as you may but you see that device on your chest it stops you from escaping.  
Deathlok: For now,what does Hydra want with me?.  
Madame Hydra: Everything. Your knowledge of the future,your technology,everything.  
Deathlok: Well we're in for quite a long day.  
Hydra Agent: He's right Madame we've tried to gain access but Deathlok's defense are too advanced even in his weaken state.  
Deathlok: As I said we're in for quite a long day.

Madame Hydra smacks Deathlok.

Madame Hydra: I will find a way even if we have to dismantle you piece by piece! Agent three I want you to keep a close eye on him,understand!  
Hydra Agent #3: Understood!

Madame Hydra along with a few of her agents walk away. Deathlok stares at the agent and the agent stares back. Unknown to the agent Deathlok even under his weaken state he's sending a SOS via Morse code.

Back in New York:

Firefighter Chief: Hurry get that fire out.  
Luke Cage: What's the situation?  
Firefighter Chief: Luke Cage? We're dealing with the situation but we've got people on the top floors.  
Luke Cage:Maybe I can help.  
Firefighter Chief: No disrespect,but they beat you to it.  
Luke Cage: They?

The firefighter chief points to two individuals a young blonde woman and a cloaked young man.

Dagger:That's the last one,chief.  
Cloak: Yeah,now you have no worries.  
Firefighter Chief: Thank you. You hear them boys let's finish this.  
Luke Cage: Nice job you two.  
Cloak: Luke Cage! What are you doing here?  
Luke Cage: Looking for you actually?  
Dagger: Us why?

Luke hands both Cloak and Dagger an Avengers card.

Luke Cage: I want you two apart of my team of Avengers. I know you two have been through a lot. Especially,with that piece of trash Norman Osborn. But you got something special and that's what the Avengers are all about.  
Dagger: Wow,us Avengers?  
Cloak:Yeah,but are we the Avenger type?  
Luke Cage: Hey,was I? Cap saw something in me and I always saw something in you two.

The two young hero look at each and smile at each other.  
Dagger: Can we get an Avenger emblem?  
Luke Cage: (laughing) Sure.  
Dagger: Cloak and Dagger at you service.  
Luke Cage: Good see you two at the mansion.  
Cloak: Hey,where off to ,Luke?  
Luke Cage: One more stop for today,The Raft.  
Dagger: Mind if we tag along? Besides I can get you there fast.  
Luke Cage: (laughing) of course

As black aura surrounds our heroes and vanish.

The Raft,New York:  
Dagger: Here we are Luke.  
Cloak: You're gotta real good ,Tandy.  
Dagger: Thanks Ty I'll always miss the old light power but we adapt,right?  
Cloak:Right?  
Luke Cage: If you two don't I'd like to do this myself.  
Cloak: Sure thing,Luke we'll be waiting her.

Luke enters the highly secured prison and is not only greet by The Fixer but the warden,John Walker (formerly Known as US Agent).

John Walker: Luke Cage we got word you were coming.  
Luke Cage: Thanks, John is he here?  
John Walker: In the tech lab where he's most of the time Fixer can take you to see him will duty calls.  
The Fixer: How you doing,Luke?  
Luke Cage: Hanging in there ,so how's he taking the absence of Melissa?  
The Fixer: By keeping his self busy in his work.

Luke enters the tech lab to find the man, he's come to see Abner Jenkins aka Mach V.

Luke Cage: Yo! Abe how you doing?  
Mach V: Not bad just making some upgrades to the battlesuit.  
Luke Cage: Nice.  
Mach V: So what do you want Luke . The Thunderbolts needed?  
Luke Cage: Nope,I just came by to offer you this.  
Mach V: A card?  
Luke Cage: Not just any card,brother.  
Mach V: (sigh) Luke I'm not Avengers material I got a past.  
Luke Cage: Me too.  
Mach V: Yeah ,you were in a gang. I was the Beetle for years hurting people stealing what I want.  
Luke Cage: Yeah and look at us now. We made mistakes Jenkins but we learned from them.  
Mach V: Yeah,but it's different for me Luke the road of redemption is long and hard.  
Luke Cage: And you feel my offer is a short cut?  
Mach V: In a manner,yes.  
Luke Cage: What about Melissa?  
Mach V: She deserves to be an Avenger.  
Luke Cage: And you don't?  
Mach V: Luke I'm not Iron Man is that why you chose me?  
Luke Cage: No ! I chose you for one reason Abe I trust you. Plus you deserve it as well.  
Mach V: I'm sorry Luke find someone more suitable. Here you can take your card back.  
Luke Cage: No! I won't take it back. You know why Jenkins,because I'm right about ,redemption can be hard even long but redemption doesn't have to be a solo act. Take care Jenkins.

Luke exits the tech lab and the prison.  
Cloak: So how did it go ,Luke?  
Luke Cage:Not so good ,bro not so take us home.  
Dagger: Hang on.

Back at Avengers Mansion:  
Iron Fist: Everyone I'm back and look who I got.  
Jessica Jones-Cage: Colleen?  
Colleen Wing:Hello,Jessica.  
Jessica Jones-Cage: So Luke offered you a spot on the team.  
Colleen Wing: Yes  
Lady Sif: Is this another teammate?  
Colleen Wing: Yes,I am it's a pleasure to meet the courageous Lady Sif.  
Lady Sif:Thank you but I'm just a warrior just like you I see (pointing at Colleen's katana)  
Lawrence Price: Hello, Ms. Wing would care for a glass of lemonade?  
Colleen Wing: Uh...sure thank you.  
Iron Fist: I see Lawrence is working out fine,Jess.  
Jessica Jones-Cage: He is but we can't tell Luke not just yet.  
Iron Fist: Promise.

Suddenly Luke and the others appears suddenly. Jessica rushes Lawrence into the kitchen.  
Luke Cage: Wow! Nice going Dagger.  
Daggers: Thanks.  
Luke Cage: Well as I said before welcome to the Avengers you two. My place is your place.  
Iron Fist: Luke nice entrance. No way! Cloak and Dagger are apart of the team?  
Luke Cage: No doubt,Colleen you made it.  
Colleen Wing:Yeah,looks like my trip to Japan will have to wait,but for you my friend anything.  
Lady Sif: So two more teammates , young warriors,I am Sif. Who are you warrior of light?  
Cloak: I'm Tyrone Johnson also known as Cloak.  
Lady Sif: Pleased to meet you and you warrior of dark?  
Dagger: I'm Tandy Bowen they call me Dagger.  
Lady Sif: I am honored to know you both.  
Jessica Jones-Cage:So Luke who's next?  
Luke Cage: Well there was...  
Lawrence Price: urgent message.  
Luke Cage: Who the hell are you?  
Jessica Jones-Cage: I'll explain later Luke. Lawrence what is this?  
Lawrence Price: It's Morse code ma'am I can read it. It reads , Avengers stop .need assistance .stop held captive by Hydra stop. Coordinates follow stop. 39.7500 N stop .74.7500 W stop. If I'm right that's the Pine Barrens in New Jersey.  
Luke Cage: Well than that's where we're heading gang. Gear up! As for you thanks. Let's move Avengers!

To be Continued  
The team jumps right into their first mission. How will they do?


	3. Chapter 3

NEW AVENGERS:TASK FORCE #3

Regroup And Revive Part 3

By: Chris"TheMtVernonKid" Bennett

Previously…

The man known as Luke Cage has begun rebuilding the New Avengers. He along with longtime friend,Iron Fist have already assembled the Asgardian Shield Maiden,Lady Sif,the duo of light and dark Cloak and Dagger and samurai warrior Colleen Wing. But just when Luke was going to find other members an urgent distress message comes in delaying further recruits.

Avengers Mansion:

Luke Cage: Alright guys! Whoever this is messaging us we've got to to help.

Lady Sif: Understood Luke.

Luke Cage: Ok any questions?

Colleen Wing: Our we sure this isn't a trap,Luke?

Dagger: Colleen is right this could be a trap?

Luke Cage: I know gang but I have a feeling it's not it's just a feeling. Come on,Danny should have the Quinjet ready.

The group walks outside the mansion. Sif see a figure flying towards them. The shieldmaiden unsheathes her sword.

Lady Sif: Luke incoming!

Luke Cage: (puts hand on Sif's shoulder) Easy I know him,Sif.

Mach V: Luke.

Luke Cage: What's up Abe?

Mach V: You were right redemption doesn't need to be a solo act. I came to tell you I accept your offer.

Luke Cage: Good timing too. Everyone in the jet.

Iron Fist: Fasten your seat belts people.

The Quinjet takes off heading South

Meanwhile in the Hydra Base:

Madame Hydra: Still putting up a fight,cyborg?

Deathlok: What you seek will fail.

Madame Hydra: (grabbing Deathlok's face) You think I will fail? Tell me cyborg what do you think will happen to Hydra?

Deathlok: You will lose.

Madame Hydra slaps and walks away.

Back in the Quinjet:

Iron Fist: We'll be in the Pine Barrens in less than 15 minutes.

Cloak: Into the devil's backyard.

Colleen Wing: Whose backyard?

Dagger: Here we go.

Cloak: The Pine Barren is the home to the Jersey Devil.

Mach V: (laughing) You really don't believe in that do you?

Lady Sif: Devil?

Cloak: Well why not? In this world we have gods and goddesses like Sif here. Mutants who can take the Earth off it's axis. So why not a legendary creature like the Jersey Devil?

Colleen Wing: (laughing) Because that's all it is a legend.

Lady Sif: We Asgardians have a saying about legends. Most legends have a bit of truth to them me the story of this devil young Cloak.

Cloak: Well the story involves a woman known as Mother Leeds and….

Cloak tells Sif the story of the Jersey Devil.

Lady Sif: (laughing) That is quite a story my young friend. I feel there is some truth to it. But be myth or truth I have slain worse.

Iron Fist: The Pine Barrens guys.

Luke Cage: Put down there Danny.

Iron Fist: You got it.

The Quinjet lands in and open field the team exits the plan.

Luke Cage: Alright Abe take to the air. See if you spot anything.

Mach V: On in Luke!

Mach V take to the air scouts the area the infrared red in his helmet picks up signals. He returns to the rest of the group.

Mach V: Luke we got multiple signals out there and some just too fast to get a good reading.

Luke Cage: We stay together,guys. Mach V you in the air stay out of sight. Oh yeah you go Abe take this mini commuter keep in touch. Everyone gets one.

Luke hands all his team one.

Luke Cage: Let's move guys!

The Avengers tread through the woods staying tight as possible while Mach V flys above. Deep into the woods until encounter the individuals Mach V was explaining.

Iron Fist: Damn Hydra soldiers.

Luke Cage: Hate this dickheads.

Dagger: Allow me Luke I can take these guys.

Luke Cage: You sure Dagger?

Dagger: Of course fearless leader I'll send them far away before they know it.

Cloak: Trust her Luke she's got very good with my old powers.

Dagger springs into action,she clouds the area in darkness the soldiers never saw Dagger coming. The darkness fades and the soldiers are gonna.

Lady Sif: Very impressive but where is she?

Dagger: Behind you guys.

Iron Fist: Very nice Dagger where are the Hydra goons?

Dagger: Far away.

The team moves on but Sif and Colleen are weary of something.

Lady Sif: My friend something amist.

Cloak: What's wrong Sif.

Lady Sif: Something is wrong.

Colleen Wing: Sif is right, there's something else in these woods.

Cloak turns to Dagger and smiles.

Dagger:Oh Ty it's not the Jersey Devil !

Mach V: (mini comm) Luke you're coming up on something big.

Luke Cage: (mini comm) Thanks Abe regroup with us.

Mach V: (mini comm) On my way.

Mach V descends and regroups with the teams.

Mach V: Just beyond this treeline,Luke.

Luke Cage: Then let's keep trucking,gang.

The team comes out of the treeline to see to guards, guarding what seems to be a huge door.

Dagger: I can handle these worms too.

Colleen Wing (grabs Dagger's shoulder) May I Dagger?

Dagger: Sure but I got you back.

Colleen Wing: Thanks.

Colleen rushes towards the guards. The two guards open fire but Colleen easily leaps and deflects the bullet armada. She circles the two darting in close till she cuts their guns. Then finally knocking them out. However,a hidden sniper thinks he'll get the drop on Colleen but she was aware she sends his bullet right back at him.

Lady Sif: (clapping) Well done. Colleen Wing

Mach V: Yeah damn good job.

The sniper who Colleen winged in the shoulder tries alert his fellow soldiers however Luke grabs his walkie.

Luke Cage: Dagger do you mind sending these bums packing.

Dagger: Got Luke.

Luke Cage: Guess I'll knock on the door

Luke grabs the door and pulls it right off. Inside the hangar leads to another door leading underground.

Iron Fist: Just like Hydra to have a secret base look at all this ammo. Better call in S.H.I.E.L.D, Luke.

Luke Cage: No doubt about it. Whoever sent us here did so for a reason.

Colleen Wing: The question is who sent the morse code message?

Mach V: And I think I might know take a look here.

The team follows Mach V till they are shocked to see what they come upon.

Iron Fist: Um...Luke is that who I think it is?

Luke Cage: Deathlok!

Lady Sif: Is this Deathlok friend or foe,Luke?

Deathlok: I am friend Asgardian. Luke Cage I see you got my alert.

Luke Cage: That was from you?

Deathlok: Indeed

Dagger: What does Hydra want from you,Deathlok?

Deathlok: What is in me?

Hydra Guard: Don't move!

Cloak: Guess our the guard was able to alert backup.

Hydra Guard: Put your hands up.

Colleen Wing: (katana at guards throat) I suggest you drop it.

Deathlok: No,Colleen Wing do not hurt him,he's a friend.

Lady Sif: You considers the ones who done this to friends?

Deathlok: Not all just him.

Dagger: Who is he?

Hydra Guard: I'll show you just let me go.

Colleen looks for acknowledgement from Luke she releases the guard. The guard removes his helmet to reveal another surprise.

Luke Cage: Whoa! Night Thrasher!

Night Thrasher: So this who answered the call,impressive.

Iron Fist: What are you doing here?

Night Thrasher: Undercover. Hydra has been stealing tech from the Taylor Foundation. Once I realized they had Deathlok here I stay in disguise.

Dagger: Well let's get the tin man out off here.

Deathlok: It is not that simple the deadbolt is draining my systems. Including my strength amd offensive attributes.

Mach V: I can problem get Deathlok free.

Night Thrasher: I can help too.

The two work freeing the cyborg,while other watch on.

Iron Fist: So Hydra wants what from Deathlok?

Deathlok: My knowledge of the future.

Cloak: Then I say we get him of here.

Mach V: Got it he's free.

Dagger hands Deathlok his pistol.

Deathlok: (falling to knees) Thank you….Dagger.

Mach V: (catching him) Whoa! There friend.

Colleen Wing: What what's wrong with him?

Deathlok:My systems need time to reboot.

Lady Sif: Then we carry him I shall help you Mach V.

Luke Cage: Let's get Deathlok out and shut this place down.

Madame Hydra: I think not.

Suddenly a battalion of Hydra agent surround the heroes.

Madame Hydra: Luke Cage is this your new rag tag of Avengers?

Luke Cage: You dissing my team,I guarantee we'll drop you and this place

Madame Hydra: Ha! Look around you. Look at the firepower you ,the cyborg and the Asgardian may survive but what of your other friends? I suggest you give yourselves up.

To be concluded.


End file.
